The Dark Doctor
by Politically Undead
Summary: When two honeymooning Time Lords arrive at Gotham, time will be written, Paradox's created, and the Doctor will have to once again face his past sins.


It was another cold and gloomy night in Gotham, the Wayne family retired early from the opera that night. Martha Wayne, sensing something wrong asked, "Is something wronge Bruce?" but before her son could answer her husband Thomas Wayne cut in, "No Martha, it was me I…uh, I needed some fresh air." Martha knew her husband was lying to her, but let it slide, she knew Bruce was the one bothered by the bats, but for his prides sake, let it slide. Suddenly, Martha's thoughts were interrupted as she felt her husbands grip on her hand tighten. There was a man in the ally way, walking up to them quickly. Before Thomas could do anything the man pulled a gun out of his coat and aimed it at the family. "Wallet and jewels now!" he commanded. Thomas put his hands up and calmly stated, "okay friend," he then slowly reached for his pocket to pull out his wallet, but dropped it. Their assailant stiffened, and Thomas calmly reassured him, "It's okay, I'm just reaching for it…here" he hand the man his wallet. "I said jewels too!" he commanded, aiming at Martha. Her world slowed as her husband jumped in front of her. She knew now the assailant would shoot him, taking her husband and maybe even her son, but she was powerless in this moment. She watched as the man's finger slowly pulled the trigger and then…BOOM! The assailant was tackled to the ground by an unknown man. The Wayne family watched as their defender knocked their assailant out cold, heaved a heavy sigh, and stood up. Thomas Wayne was the first to speak, "Thank you! You saved my family, please tell me your name!" The man walked up to the family, and peered down at Bruce Wayne, "Just call me, the Instigator," he smiled, "You all have a nice night now!" and as mysteriously as he came, he vanished. Martha didn't know the man, but she had this odd feeling…like something was wrong…something had been changed…for the worse. Chapter one Origin Wooooosh, Woooooosh! Crash! The type 45 Tardis spittered and sputtered about the time vortex, fighting its current destination. This newer Tardis needed only two people to fly it, more efficient, better looking, and even bigger on the inside, yet still it behaved uncontrollably in this moment. "What's going on?!" The Instigator asked, He was a medium sized man, looking to be around his mid to late thirties, he had a strong jaw, brown eyes and shoulder length combed back brownish-blond hair that, surprisingly, looked pretty good on him. He dorned a purple coat, with a green vest underneath with nicely polished dress shoes. "The Tadis is Malfunctioning!" the Librarian exclaimed, "It says we're heading into a paradox but there is no such paradox recorded in Gotham history!" The librarian was a small, but slim lady not a day over twenty-five. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and her brilliant golden eyes where only magnified by her glasses. She wore a petit white button up shirt under a brown trench-coat with black dress pants and dress shoes. The librarian, and her husband, the instigator had planned to travel the universe for their honeymoon, earth was one of their stops, and what place on earth has a more fascinating crime history to record than that of Gotham? The Librarian, specializing in historical crime and documentation, insisted that the two take a quick stop there. "If we don't pull out we may damage the Tardis!" the Librarian cried out, but her husband, hard headed as always, insisted they press on. It was a good twenty minutes of fighting the Tardis before they finally made it to their destination, unscathed. "Well…" the instigator started as they exited their Tardis, now disguised as a Delorean. "not the most beautiful of cities is it?" "No, but it has a rich history," the librarian countered eagerly. Their conversation was interrupted when the instigator spotted a man, holding a gun up to a family of three. The instigator, though brilliant, had a terrible memory with history, the kind hearted time lord didn't have time for his wife to intervene, didn't have time to think about what was happening. He saw a family in need and he rushed to them, little knowing he was changing history, and saving the Wayne family. Before the man could fire off his round, the instigator tackled him to the ground, beating on him until he was assured the man was out cold and taking his gun. He breathed heavily, the father was the one who broke the tense silence, "Thank you! You saved my family! Pleas…tell me your name!" He couldn't be rude, he walked up to the family, grinning from cheek to cheek. He peered down at the little boy, and stated "Just call me, the Instigator," he smiled, "You all have a nice night now!" He ran off towards his wife, who was behind a nearby wall. "What do you think?" he asked confidently, but rather than the praise he was expecting, he was instead slapped in the face by his beloved wife. "Ow! What was that for?!" he cried. "That was reckless! You know we can't interfere with events, for all we know that could be the paradox we fought on the way here!" "Oh what, so I was just supposed to let that guy kill them? There was a kid with them." He countered, "Besides, I don't think saving one family can make that much of a difference." Little did he know, how wrong he was. 


End file.
